A solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) has three active components: 1) an electrolyte that is a dense layer which functions as a conductor of oxide ions while preventing the transfer of electrons; 2) a cathode that reduces oxygen into oxide ions by electrons; and 3) an anode where fuel is used to react with oxide ions and give up electrons. The performance of SOFCs can be limited by the effectiveness of the cathode at reducing oxygen, by the rate of oxygen reduction reaction (ORR), and by the transport of the resulting oxide ions to the electrolyte. The structure of the cathode can affect one or more of these mechanisms.